KoCaO II: The Sad Beginning
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: This is part two. Just how the Keepers and so are in the normal world, till when the gods take them away
1. Chapter Twelve: We Clash In Our World

Chapter Twelve: We clash in our world  
  
"So, it's you again" Haru said not moving her eyes from the position they were on. "What are you looking at?" Starr asked. "Stupid question" Haru said. "Hey, girls" Whiskermon yelled and ran up to them. "Oh, look. If it isn't Haru-chan" Deo said and grinned. Starr, too, grinned. "So, what you see?" Deo asked and sat down next to Starr. "A fight, Whiskermon and an Angewomon, Whiskermon moving faster, maybe hyper-speed card, maybe he got a kick in the ass, dunno. And. damn it. Vision broke off" Starr explained and looked at the ground. Haru though was still staring at the rooftop. Whiskermon jumped up from behind the bench where he had been dosing. "I have to fight an Ultimate Level? Unfair?" he complained. "Oh, be quite, Whiskermon. You never know if it's a D-Vision or an F one" Deo said. Then Haru stood up and turned to leave. "Where you going, Haru-chan?" Deo asked. "It's none of your business, Deon" she said and left. "And we're supposed to be the bad guys" Deo said and stroked Whiskermon.  
  
Mai grinned. "Who are you?" Eddie asked and stood up. "Me? I'm Mai. Mai Katherine Thomson. And you are?" she asked and pushed Eddie back onto his seat. She bent down and grinned again. "Eddie. Edkata Kerinada." "Jennifer Kamya Tsui" said the brown haired girl next to him. "Nice. So, you're Keepers too. What do you guys keep?" Mai asked. "We. I don't know" Eddie said. "Not?" Mai said astounded. "What do you keep then?" Eddie asked. "Sadness, death, loneliness." "I keep Loyalty, Patience and Strength" Jennifer said and stood up. "You? Strength? Ha, that's funny. So, tell me about your digimon. Are they worth living in the real world? Can they fight?" Mai asked. "Of course they can fight. And yours? Is it nice to you? Are you nice to it?" Jennifer asked. "What do I care if it likes me? That's not what they're for. They were sent to this world to help us defeat the evil digimon in our world and not to become our friends" Mai said laughing. "I bet you and you digimon are best buddies, right? Oh, Jenni, let's go and play in the sandpit. Okay, my digimon friend, but only if you want to." "Are you challenging me to a fight? Because I don't mind" Jennifer said. "Ooh, Jenni's getting mad" Mai teased Jennifer. "Jenn, just leave her alone. Come on let's go" Eddie said and got up. "No, I think that's a good idea" Mai said now grinning. "So, your digimon and mine fight. I'll love watching yours drop to the ground." "Kolamon isn't weak" Jenn yelled at Mai. "Okay, okay. Fine. Come to the park tomorrow. On the playground. Say midday?" Mai suggested. "The playground, by the sandpit? Okay" Jenn agreed. "See ya then." "Come on Eddie. We have to go get Kolamon ready."  
  
"I want to see Ree" said Seni and took her sunglasses of. The maid nodded and let Seni inside. "Please wait here" she said and pointed to a room next to the entrance. "Ree sure knows how to live life to the fullest" she thought and let a small black cat out of her bag. It jumped out and landed on its paws. "Next time, I'm walking, thank you very much" the cat said and brushed off some not existing dirt. Seni stayed quiet. "So this is where Ree lives? Nice" the cat said again. Her dark green eyes flashed as she saw the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of many different cats. "Very nice" she said and grinned. "Your knife is gonna fall" Seni said with out moving her eyes from the door. "And your collar is on the wrong way." "What's with you?" the cat said adjusting her knife and collar. "Did you get up on the right side of you bed today?" she asked sarcastically. Seni again stayed quiet. Then the door opened. "Miss Reelyn awaits you in the dining room" said a different maid. Seni nodded and followed the maid to the dining room. "Seni, Tuinimon, nice to see you" said a girl with shoulder length blue hair that was streaked silver. Seni said nothing. "Thank you for letting us come" Tuinimon said and sat down on a chair that had been raised so that she could sit at the table at a comfortable height. "Why did we have to come?" Seni asked after she had seated herself on the chair across from Ree's. "We'll eat and after that we'll talk" Ree said.  
  
After a big meal the three and a third digimon moved on to another room. "Why did we have to come?" Seni asked again as she slumped onto a couch. "We saw the Tamers" Ree said. "So? We see three of them every single day" Tuinimon said. "And after school we see them again, when they go and play with their digimon" she added and shivered at the word play. "She means that we saw them fighting against a new enemy. That means we, too, have a new enemy," said a silver fox on two legs of quite a height. "A new enemy?" Seni said and looked up. "Is it the one Tesurmon spoke about after he hatched?" "Most probably."  
  
"Oh, come on Kerry. It's gonna be fun, really. Please come with," Trip pleaded. "No" Kerry said and turned around. "Please" Trip said again. "No, leave me alone." "Your such a party pooper" Trip said upset. "So?" "Who actually gave you the idea?" Kerry asked cold-heartedly and turned back to face Trip. "It was me, Kerry. I'm sorry, it's my fault." "Well, you should be. Look what it's got me into" Kerry said pointing to Trip. "Why the hell do you actually go to one of her parties? And who is she actually?" he then asked Trip. "You mean you don't know Ruki Makino? You actually have no idea who she is?" "So?" Kerry commented once again. "She's the hottest girl in her school" Trip said gesturing wildly. "And probably the most meanest" said Bidionmon and popped out of Trip's backpack. "Cheez, I don't get why you have to take me to school and then let me rot in a bag that's full of bird shit and only let me out when it's lunch time." Trip grinned. "How did you get one of her invitations anyway?" Bidionmon asked Lita. "Yeah, that girl's harder to get at than the president's toilet" Trip said and then cracked up laughing at his joke. Lita pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I don't know. She just came up to me, pushed it in my had and told me I'd better come and that I should take my friends with me." "See, Kerry, at least one thing you should be happy about. Lita, thinks were her friends. Don't worry, Lita, I'm definitely your friend. But you'll have to wait a bit for Grumpy here to consider anyone his friend." Suddenly Kerry jumped at Trip. "I don't need you telling me I don't have enough friends, okay?" he snarled. "Yeah, yeah, cheez, calm down." Then out of nowhere a baby blue fox on two legs appeared in front of them. "You should go to the party. There are people there you should see" it said and disappeared again. "Stupid digimon" Kerry mumbled and walked on. "Good bye" he said and turned into a house. "The party's on Saturday, don't forget, Kerry. See ya tomorrow" Trip yelled and left with Lita.  
  
Meanwhile others were getting ready for a party that would change their lives: {A/n: Ooh, creepy ^.^'} "I can't wait for the party, Lee," a white rabbit-like digimon said. "I'll get to see my brother again." "It's gonna be fun, Terriermon. We're gonna see the others again" a dark blue haired boy answered and fell asleep.  
  
"Are they gonna have bread at the party, Taka?" a red dinosaur asked. "Cause I like bread." "I know, Guilmon. And I'm sure Ruki will have bread there" said a boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"I hope Ruki is a bit nicer than the last time we met. What do you think, CyberDramon?" said a boy with brown hair. "I hope we can fight against something, Ryo," a dinosaur with wings wearing lots of armour said. "We won't have to. It's gonna be a nice peaceful party" the boy answered.  
  
"We're gonna see Lee's friend's again, Lopmon" a little brown haired girl said. "And Guilmon, Leomon and Renamon. Do you think Calumon's also gonna come, Suzie?" asked a brown rabbit. "It will come. Cause it likes parties," the girl answered.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna see Ryo again" said two boys, one brown hair, one black haired with glasses. "And we're gonna see the others" a machine said. "Po pi pu pa" a little digimon said and floated to a pillow that was it's bed.  
  
"It's going to be a nice party, right, Leomon?" a brown haired girl asked. "Yes, Jeri" answered a two legged lion.  
  
"Impmon, we're going to Ruki's party on Saturday. Are you coming?" a little boy asked. "Yeah, please come, Impmon" his sister added. "Fine, I want to talk to Renamon anyway" a black digimon answered.  
  
"Do you think everyone will come, Renamon?" a girl with light brown hair asked. "I'm sure, Ruki, I'm sure" a yellow two legged fox answered and looked at the stars. 


	2. Chapter Thirteen: We'll Grow Together

Chapter Thirteen: We'll grow together  
  
"Yes?" said Miss Makino. "I'm here for the party" Jenn said smiling and swaying slightly because of a little wolf in her backpack. "Oh, yes. Come in please" Miss Makino said and escorted Jenn into the cellar which had a table with uncountable chairs and a corner couch around it. "I'll go fetch Ruki" Miss Makino said and left. When she had gone, Jenn let Kolamon out of her backpack. "Punch a few holes in there, will you" she said and looked around the room. "I don't think that this is gonna be a hell of a party" "Got a problem with that, dog" Ruki said and stepped in the room. She was followed by an upright fox. She was yellow and had white feet, hands and the tip of her tail and the tips of her ears were white too. She was wearing purple gloves. "Not really, I was just noticing" Kolamon said and sat down on her hind legs. Ruki pulled a strange device out of her pocket and held it in Kolamon's direction. "Kolamon, Level Rookie, Attack Blizzard, second Attack Cold bullet." "I can do that too" Jenn said and placed her right hand in front of her heart. "D-Glove" she said and a white fingerless glove with several twigs binding a blue tiger on her back hand appeared. She held her palm upwards in the fox's direction. "Renamon, Level Rookie, Attack Diamond Storm, second Attack Wisteria Punch. Cool, it worked" Jenn said and jumped into the air. "You mean, you didn't know if it would work?" "Not really. Oh, by the way. I'm Jennifer Kamya Tsui" Jenn introduced herself and held her hand out to Ruki. "Ruki Makino" came the answer. Ruki though didn't take Jenn's hand. "So, what's this party for and who's coming?" "Trip is in the house" came a yell. "Whose that?" Jenn asked and her question was answered by a boy with green spiky hair that jumped into the cellar and nearly fell but quickly gathered himself. "Hi, I'm Trip." "I noticed" Ruki said. "Wow, cool. This is gonna be some party" he said and eyed the girls. Suddenly something fell down the stairs. It looked like a light red-brown ferret on two legs with the same fur as Renamon except that it was a red-orange. He had long claws and large ears. After it had hit the ground, it got up quickly. When it had gotten and tried to look like nothing had happened, Trip burst out laughing and Jenn and Kolamon were caught by his laughter and they too started laughing. Ruki and Renamon looked at the boy and the digimon with dislike in their eyes. "He-hello" came a quiet voice from the door. In the doorway there was a girl with shoulder-length black hair that was cut in layers and had baby blue streaks in it. She had unnoticeable turquoise coloured eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with Angel written on it in baby blue, jean shorts and blue strapless sandals with a circular hole in the middle and holes around it making it look like a flower. She was also wearing a watch with a turquoise face, a mood ring on her right thumb, a ruby ring on her right ring finger, a necklace saying Leo and hoop earrings saying Cutie. "Hi Lita" Trip said. "I'm looking for Ruki" Lita said shyly. "So look no longer" Trip said and pointed towards where Ruki and Jenn were standing. "There she is. At least I think so" he added. "I. I'm Lita Hashimoto. I'm here for the meeting" the girl said. "Right, Kolamon Tamer." "Keeper, please" Jenn said. "And my name's Jenn, thank you" she added. "Whatever, you, whacko and Lita, just sit here and wait till the others come." "Ruki" came several voices. "Cellar" she yelled back and shortly after her response ten familiar children followed by ten familiar digimon entered and sat down. "I'm." "Shut up, Gogglehead, I'll introduce everyone when everyone's here" she said. "Haha, funny. Everyone when everyone" Trip repeated and he and the ferret burst out laughing. When everyone was sitting, they heard the front door crash open. "And no, I don't have any feelings for Ree" they heard a boy yell. "Right, Kerry, and I'm Julia Roberts. It's obvious, you knucklehead, even freaking Tuinimon knows." "I don't care about Ree" Kerry yelled. "Would you two just shut up" another girl yelled over their heads and kicked the cellar door open. She had shoulder-length messy cut blue hair with blue streaks and purple eyes. She was wearing a red top with black seems, black jeans and black and white Nikes. She also had a black fingerless glove on her right hand with a blood red fox kanji on it, two black earrings and a necklace with a fox kanji on it. Kerry had golden blonde hair in the same messy style as 'Gogglehead's' and ice blue eyes with a distant look to them. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jean pants, black sneakers, black finger cut gloves and a yin-yang necklace. The other girl had long wavy, dark black hair that was shadowing her face. One could see one of her eyes from out behind her hair. It was a deep green that was almost black. "Ouch" Trip said as he felt as if he had slammed into a metal door. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt, baggy black jacket, black sweatpants and black runners. One could see the corner of a small notebook and pen in her right pocket, two throwing knives strapped to her waist, and a pair of dark sunglasses hanging from her left pocket. They were followed by three strange looking animals. Two looked similar to Renamon but had different colours. One was baby blue with shamrock green colourings where Renamon was white and black gloves. It also had a scar over it's right eye. The other was silver with white and wearing red gloves. In front of the two Renamon-look-alikes there was a cat. But it wasn't an everyday cat. Sure, it was coloured black, everyday. It had green eyes, everyday. Green and silver collar, not that everyday but thinkable. What made her look abstract was that she was standing on two legs and had a small knife strapped to her waist. "Semimon, Level Rookie. Cashmon, Level Rookie. Tuinimon, Level Rookie" a blue haired boy at the table read from his D-Power. "Thank you, Lee. And to you: Who are you? And why can't you open the door like normal people?" Ruki said, her second question aiming to the blue haired girl. "I'm Reelyn Raika Ichiro and this is my. partner, Senara Isabella Smith. And I think opening a door the way I do it, let's you enter with much more a bang. Oh, and this is Kerry Kakera. He is known to be my and Seni's enemy cause he fights for the good side, hey, Kerry" she said with a sly smile on her face. "So? Being on the good side has it's advantages and." "Oh, shut up, will you, loser" Ree interrupted. "I'd like to know what the hell we're doing here" Seni interrupted. "I opened up a meeting" Ruki said and the three new Keepers sat down. "But I'm only gonna start when we're all here." "Who's missing?" a rabbit-like digimon said. "Terriermon! What are you doing here?" Lita said loudly (which isn't very loud, at that) and hugged it. "Uh, Lee, save me" Terriermon said and wiggled it's ears. "Um, girl, could you maybe leave my Terriermon alone" said Lee and carefully pulled Terriermon away from Lita. "Your. Terriermon?" she asked. "Yes." "I have a Terriermon too" she said and looked at the table since everyone was looking at her. "Sheesh, she can't even see the difference between her fighting machine and someone else's" Seni said laughing. "Terriermon's not a machine" Lita said quietly but was out shouted by Lee. "Right" Ree said and grinned at Seni. "Hey, everyone. Jenn, I thought we wanted to go together?" said a boy with shaggy brown hair in the doorway interrupted Ree and Seni's grinning. He had soft brown eyes and was wearing a red T-Shirt with an orange Confucius symbol on it and tan brown cargo khakis. He had sunglasses resting on his forehead and was wearing an orange fingerless glove on his right hand and a black fingerless glove on his left. The orange one was decorated with a red diamond split with a jagged line. "Hello" said a massive, thick green snake with black diamond markings and two red mohawks that was slithering in front of him. "Serpenmon, Level Rookie, Attack Constrictor beam, second Attack Snake eyes" Gogglehead read off his D-Power. "Look at his cool hair, Taka" said a dinosaur that had followed Gogglehead inside. "Shh, Guilmon" Taka whispered. "Only four more" Ruki said and looked at the four empty chairs. Three were next to Ree and one was next to Trip since only Jenn had dared to sit next to him. "Edkata Kerinada, Age 15" Lita's D-Glove said. "Damn it, stupid F-Vision" a female voice yelled. "No freaking Angewomon anywhere." Then a quiet male voice came: "Calm down, Starr. It's not that bad. God, it's not like it's Judgment Day, you know. And." Suddenly the boy's voice trailed off. Then a boy with brown dreadlocks and a girl with long silky-smooth jet black hair cut in layers with icy blue highlights stepped in though the door that had a dent in it from Ree's kick. "Massive" the boy gave to comment and was hit over the head by a white cat with silver claws. "Be quiet" it said. "So, who are you losers?" Ree asked. "I'm Trinity Starr Tomoko and I'm not a loser. Deo here may be one, though" the girl said. Deo smirked. "I'm not a loser either." "Right, said Snow White" came another female voice. "Name and digimon please" Seni said and laughed. "Mai Katherine Thomson and Reimon. And you?" Seni wanted to answer but Ruki interrupted. "Later. Now we're only missing one more." The purple haired girl sat down and purple and black flame-like ghost floated behind her. "Hey, aren't you that mean girl from the train station?" Jenn asked and stood up. "Maybe, maybe not" Mai said. "You are. You're the one who said digimon aren't our friends." "Where she's got a point, she's got a point" Ree said. Seni nodded. So did Deo and Starr wh0 had sat down next to Ree. "I don't think so" said a girl behind Mai. "Haru-chan" said Deo and grinned. The girl in the door looked at Deo who jumped back as he always did when they looked eye to eye. Her red eyes gave her lonely look an underlining. "I think digimon are meant to be our friends. Taka, Ruki, Lee and their friends will probably think so too" Haru said and put her hands into her baggies. "How does she know who we are?" asked a digimon similar to Terriermon, except that it was a bit more brown and had three horns on it's head (Terriermon has only one). "Hush, Lopmon" said an upright lion next to Taka. His Tamer, a brown haired girl who looked a bit scared of all the hate in the room, nodded. "We'll grow together" said a two legged blue Doberman with black stripes, it had big claws but a gentle look and dark blue eyes. "I hope so, Seimon, I hope so" Haru said and stroked him. She then sat down. "Let's get down to business" Ruki said and closed the door.  
  
Okaay, that would be the thirteenth chap. How'd you like it? Review/Mail me. BTW, here's a plan of the room with whose sitting where:  
  
[pic] 


	3. Chapter Fourteen: The Threat That Lies B...

Chapter Fourteen: The threat that lies before  
  
"Would you care to tell us who everyone else is?" Seni asked Ruki. "I don't really know who everyone is. But they probably know" she answered and looked at Jenn. "Jennifer Kamya Tsui but I prefer being called Jenn" Jenn said. "Kolamon" Kolamon who was sitting on her chair said. "Lita Maruya Hashimoto and my Terriermon is at home still sleeping." "Haruka Senkawa but I get called Haru." "And Seimon" added Seimon. "Ai Takenouchi." {A/n: I had to put something here.} "Mako Takenouchi." "And their digimon the one and only Impmon" a little devil-looking digimon on the table said. "Shiuchon Lee and Lopmon is my digimon. Oh, and call me Suzie." "Jenrya Lee and my Terriermon. I get called Lee but some people prefer calling me Henry." "Takato Taka Masuda and Guilmon." "Jeri Katou and Leomon." "Kenta or Ken Kitagawa and MarineAngemon" "Po pi pu pa." "Hirokazu Shiota or Kazu and the Guardromon in the corner is my partner." "Ruki Makino and Renamon." "Ryo Akiyama and CyberDramon also in the corner." "Mai Katherine Thomson and Reimon." "Trinity Starr Tomoko and my digimon Starrmon is training somewhere." "Deon Wade and my digimon is Whiskermon but I get called Deo." "Reelyn Raika Ichiro, Ree, Cashmon." "Senara Isabella Smith called Seni and Tuinimon." "Kerry Kakera and Semimon." "What?" asked Semimon who had been daydreaming by the stairs. "Nothing." "Edkata Kerinada called Eddie and my digimon is Serpenmon." "Trip and Bidionmon." "Okay." Ruki began. "Wait, what's your full name? You know ours, what yours?" Ree said. "Not that important, sweetie" Trip waved off. Ree jumped on the table and was know standing in front of Trip. "Don't call me sweetie," she commanded. "What should I call you then? Honey, sugar bun, darling." Ree wanted to say something and opened her mouth to do so but closed it, as she couldn't think of anything to say. "Don't talk to me ever again" she said and slumped down on her chair looking very grumpy. "If you really want to know, it's Yunwei Hsu Chatikavanij" Trip said. "What?" Mai asked. "Nothing, it's a stupid name no one should know" Trip responded. "Okay, back to our meeting" Ruki said. "The new Keepers with possession and without will have to know a few things we know. There is a new enemy that is more powerful than D-Reaper and." "D-what? Does that have anything to do with our D-Visions?" Haru asked. "Your what's?" Lee asked. "D-Vision. Um, that's kind of a view of the future but they don't work that well and the fake ones are F-Visions. And only a few of us can use them. That's me, Haru, Starr, Jenn and Lita" Seni said as the tamers shook their heads unknowingly. "How'd you know I have D- Visions?" Jenn and Lita asked. "A D-Vision" Seni said grinning. Ree grinned too. "Okay, so you guys have D- um-Gloves, D-Visions and digimon. Anything else, except for the keeping part" Ryo wanted to know. "We fight for a different reason as Kerry, Semimon and the others do" Cashmon said. "Shut up" Seni said. Cashmon nodded and sat back down next to Semimon who hadn't noticed a thing because he was daydreaming again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Suzie asked Lee who was obviously her brother. "It means" Jenn began. "That Senara, Reelyn, Deon, Trinity and Mai fight against us. They fight against the intruding digimon to get stronger and we, that's me, Kerry, Eddie, Trip, Haru and Lita, we fight to protect our world and that of our digimon." Suzie nodded. "So you're good and they're bad?" Ken asked. Jenn looked over the table at Starr who was looking at her with a look that is sometimes called the 'evil look' and so didn't say anything. Suddenly the house moved and Ruki's mother crashed into the room. "Get out of here quick" she said and fled. Everyone followed except for Semimon who was still daydreaming. Outside Kerry noticed this and turned back but Ree held his arm. "If he can't look after himself he's not worth living in the real world." "Only the strongest can help to defeat the threat that lies before us" Seni said. Kerry struggled in Ree's arm but because he wasn't fully concentrated he couldn't use all his strength and fell to the ground. Ree then let him go. Kerry closed his eyes and began to cry. Quietly so that no one would noticed but full of sorrow over his lost friend. Then a baby blue wolf with nine tails jumped out of the house before it crashed to the ground. It had shamrock green neck fur and it's jaw was green too. It's eyes were slits with a scar under each and it's feet & tail tips were made out of black flames. Around it's neck it had a chain and there was a scar over it's right eye. "Semimon" Kerry yelled and ran towards it. "Did ya miss me?" it asked with a goofy grin. Kerry wiped his eyes and shook his head. "A weak digimon isn't worth anything in this world" he said and the wolf cocked an eyebrow. "You're lucky that you're strong." The digimon grinned again. "Talesmon, Level Champion, Attack Leaf Buster, second Attack Flaming Leaves" Mai read. "He looks like Kyuubimon" Ruki noticed. "And he's level Champion" Taka said. "Now he's the leader cause his digimon digivolved first like me" Guilmon said. "Never in my life am I going to do what a leader says" Starr said and turned around. Then suddenly the sky opened up. "Wow, aurora borealis {A/n: My fav word}" Lita said. The Tamers, the Keepers and their digimon looked at the sky. People had stepped out of their houses and where also looking up. Then eleven beams of light shone down on the Keepers' digimon making everyone in the area turn to see them. "Ah, a huge snake" someone yelled. "Their mutants" said someone else. The digimon were then pulled up into the opened sky (like in alien movies) and four black spots closed down on the earth. One was a big Tyrannosaurus Rex-like digimon wearing a black and yellow armour. The next was a humanoid brown bird. Then came a girl who was dressed in flower-like clothing. And the last one was a wolf made out of metal. "Who. what are you?" Ruki asked. "We are the four sovereigns" the dinosaur said.  
  
Hehe, are you confused know. Hope you guys are okay with your people and the digimon, for know. 


	4. Chapter Fifteen: The Four Gods

Chapter Fifteen: The four Gods  
  
"The. the four sovereigns?" Lee asked. The girl nodded. "But aren't the four sovereigns Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Xuanwumon?" Guilmon asked a bit perplexed. "We are BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Lillymon and myself, Garudamon" said the bird. "The digimon meant why you aren't the ones he mentioned" Haru said coldly. "That is a question that even we cannot answer. And it is the reason we have come to your world" the dinosaur said. "Um, gods, whose who?" Deo asked. "I am MetalGarurumon, he is BlackWarGreymon" the wolf said and pointed to the dinosaur. "And that is Lillymon." She pointed to the girl. She nodded with a smile. "What do you mean by the reason you have come to our world?" Mai asked. "Our world has come to a change. Things aren't how they used to be or how they should be. As Guilmon has noticed we are different sovereigns from the ones he knows. I am as confused as he is because I have always lived in the digital world. For as long as I can think. We know that the world we live in is being destroyed and we wish that you help us to protect it" Lillymon explained. The children nodded. "No, thank you, I think you should be strong enough to help yourself. BlackWarGreymon, Level Mega. BlackWarGreymon is one of the four sovereigns. He is the god of the north. MetalGarurumon, Level Mega. She is the sovereign of the east. Lillymon, Level Mega. She is the deity of the west. And Garudamon, Level Mega. He is the divinity of the south. I mean, Talesmon was only level Champion and Mega sounds a bit stronger than that. You can count me out" Ree said and turned to leave. "Fate cannot be changed by thought" MetalGarurumon gave as an answer and beamed away. Ree to disappeared. "Trip, Kerry" Lita yelled as they too disappeared. "Don't worry, Lita. We'll find them when the time is right" Lillymon said and vanished with her, Deo and Mai. "Where'd they go?" Jenn asked BlackWarGreymon. But he didn't answer and disappeared followed by Jenn and Starr. Then Garudamon left with the three last Keepers. "Why do I have the feeling we're not going to help this time round?" Lee said and shook his head.  
  
"Our time has come, Tikmemon" said a girl with blue hair that had silver streaks and red tips. "Tea time?"  
  
"The world is ours, Worlonmon" a boy with short black hair that had ice blue streaks and white tips said. "Your zipper's open."  
  
"They will grovel before me, Shilohmon" said a boy with purple hair that had blond streaks and silver tips. "What does that mean?"  
  
Okay, that was the shortest chapter ever. The three kids in the ends are probably the enemies, I think. But why do they all have stupid digimon? Hm, hm, hm? Do you know? Well, I don't. I just felt like it. The gods you guys (and me) disappeared with are now 'our' gods. 


End file.
